


Past and Future

by Tate_the_Corgi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: ? Maybe?, Blood and Injury, Child Abuse, First Meeting, Flashbacks, Happy Ending, The GAR gossip mill is running full speed at this new development
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 20:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30061104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tate_the_Corgi/pseuds/Tate_the_Corgi
Summary: How Cody got his name, his scar, and his first time meeting Obi-wanWritten for Day 2: Origins of the Tumblr Commander Cody Week 2021
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody & unnamed batchmates
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Past and Future

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: this is my first fic that I'm posting here (and pretty much ever), so if I've missed something in my tags or did something wrong, please tell me!

He'd begun to lost track of how long they'd been standing there—perfect lines of born soldiers—when the LAAT landed neatly in the hangar, and their General stepped out. 

He seemed at ease, expression amiable as he approached, unaffected by the crash of plasteel as the men snapped to attention. 

"212th Attack Battalion, sir." He kept himself still, until his General gave a small huff of laughter, sighing. 

"At ease, Commander....?" He trailed off, waiting for him to introduce himself. He frowned a bit at that. Fox had told him that a full list of troopers and commanders his their battalion had been included in the Jedi's assignment briefings. 

_A thousand images flashed through his head at once, memories warped by time and distance. A man who was supposed to prepare them yelling at his vode, giving them no reason to believe they would survive to see their first battle. Crawling into pods at night to comfort those afraid for their lives, desperate to get out but not believing they would._

_Standing up to that man, planting his feet and saying_ we are not here for your glory. We are not yours. _The feeling of cold duracrete under his back, a fist on his collar and hot pain down the side of his face. A name given out of hate, not love._

_Gar dush'kote, tayli'bac?_

_Dush'kote. Kote._

"Commander CC-2224, sir." His hand loosened it's death-grip on his bucket, and he continued, sensing that was not the answer his General was looking for. 

"But I go by Cody."

He could feel the buzz of the men behind him. He knew that they were going crazy over the private comm, picking apart the new development. For a moment, he though that the General had noticed, but he continued on, posh Coruscanti accent odd, but not unpleasant, to their ears. 

"And I am General Obi-wan Kenobi, although I assume you already knew that." Their General raises his voice, making sure it reaches to the corners of the empty hanger. "We should be gettin our final orders within the next few hours, so I suggest all of you head back to your bunks for some rest before we leave Coruscant." He paused, "Commander, walk with me, please."

Cody followed, turning the name over in his head. It fit. A slap in the face to his trainer, a way to turn what was meant to break him into something that was his. 

"Commander?" His General was looking at him with curiosity on his face. "If it's not too personal, may I ask you what's on your mind?"

"Nothing sir," He shook his head, "Just looking forward to working with you. I've heard a bit about you from one of my old trainers, Alpha-17." It was an easy lie, part truth, and it made Kenobi wince.

"Not all bad things, I hope?" His smile was kind, if a bit awkward.

Cody smiled back, the feeling getting easier. They kept walking, towards the bridge, discussing where they might be stationed and what they would have ahead of them, Kenobi discussing how he would like to put aside time to meet the men under his command personally.

**Author's Note:**

> The trainer who hated Cody and his batch is a complete invention by me, because I couldn't find enough information on Cody's early years to suit my purposes. As far as I could figure out, Alpha-17 was in charge of the program, but it included around a hundred clones so it just made sense to me to have a trainer in charge of an individual batch under the instruction of Alpha-17.   
> Also: Alpha-17 didn't know how horrible the trainer was, because he was good at lying and pretending and intimidating those in his care into lying about how stuff happened. Like, obviously he could tell that the trainer didn't like them, but he didn't know the true extent of it. 
> 
> I'm on tumblr (Tate-the-corgi), so come say hi!


End file.
